I Can Wait Forever
by Awkwardteen
Summary: ryan and kelsi were best friends.soon their relationship grew into love.but one day ryan's dad was offered a job in new york and they have to move there.how long could they wait for each other? this is my second story...R&R!


Ryan and Kelsi were best friends. But soon their relationship blossomed into more than just a bond… it grew into love. One day they were together at lunch. They were sitting there, talking to their friends about the upcoming dance.

"Do you think you're going?" Taylor, one of Kelsi's best friends, asked.

"I would, but I don't have anyone to go with. But who knows? It might be fun!" Kelsi said.

"That's the spirit!" Taylor said.

Keli was about to chomp down on some chips when her guy friend, troy, tapped her on the shoulder. He motioned to her to come closer so that he could whisper something to her. She listened to him. She had a major crush on that guy!

"Don't think the wrong way about this but would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ryan asked.

She swears her heart must have been beating over thousand beats a second.

"I... Sure." Kelsi said.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the lunch, but she just sat there thinking 'Oh My Gosh'. After they were dismissed they went somewhere to talk.

"So…" Kelsi asked. "Do you really want to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I do."

"But why?"

"Well, there are a lot of reasons."

"Okay…"

Few days later, Ryan brought Kelsi to his "private hideout" at the rooftop of the school. They sat there for a bit, and then they started talking a little bit but more.

"Kelsi, I have something to confess to you." Ryan said. He looked at her straight into the eyes. "I love you Kelsi,."

"I…" But she was cut off.

"I know you don't feel the same way but never mind what I just said."

"No Ryan. I love you too." Kelsi said.

Soon they were spending all of their time with each other. He made her laugh so hard and just made her want to kiss him! They would always past notes and he wrote such the sweetest things ever! He told her that she was the best girlfriend that he had ever had. The things that he wrote mad her so happy to be with him. They became East High's hottest couple.

Sometimes, Ryan tried to kiss Kelsi but they were so nervous and they were ALWAYS interrupted. One day at lunch they were sitting there and he tapped her shoulders. She turned to look at him and he kissed her. Right there on her left cheek. Eventually, they finally did get a real kiss in there and it felt great.

Then one day, Ryan's dad was offered a job in New York so they have to move there. Troy tried to tell Kelsi about it but he can't. Finally they were face to face and he told her.

"My dad got a job offer in New York and he accepted it. He wants me and my mom to go with him in New York so were moving there." Ryan said.

"When are you going back here?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I won't see you for years. But I love you and I'll come back for you." Ryan said.

After that they spent all their time with each other. They did everything they could do together. They cherished every moment they gad with each other because they only got one week left.

After one week, Ryan was getting ready to move to move to New York. Kelsi went with him in the airport.

"I'll wait for you Ryan." Kelsi said as her tears run down her face.

"I'll wait for you too." Ryan said wiping her tears with his thumb. "I can wait forever." Ryan promised. "I can wait forever if I have to."

Then Ryan's father tapped him on the shoulders. "Time to go." His father said. Ryan hugged her tight and left.

One year later.

It's been a year since they haven't seen each other. They STILL love each other and they miss each other so much. They wish that they could have more time together. Ryan was staring at Kelsi's picture and was Kelsi was staring at Ryan's picture too. Ryan was bored and he got nothing to do. He picked up his guitar and played a song.

**You look so beautiful today**

**When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away**

**So I try to find the words that I could say**

**I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**

**And I can't lie**

**Every time I leave my heart turns gray**

**And I want to come back home to see your face**

**And I **

'**Cause I just can't take it**

Meanwhile, Kelsi turned on the radio and she heard her favorite song. That song reminds her of her relationship with Ryan. Then she listened to it.

**Another day without you with me**

**It's like a blade that cuts right through me**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

**When you call my heart stops beating**

**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

Ryan continued to sing. This song reminds him how he feel everyday.

**You look so beautiful today**

**It's like every time I turn around I see your face**

**The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you**

**When I look into your eyes, oh I wish that I could stay**

**And I can't lie**

**Every time I leave my heart turns gray**

**And I want to come back home to see your face**

**And I **

'**Cause I just can't take it**

Kelsi listened to the chorus and sang with the song.

**Another day without you with me**

**It's like a blade that cuts right through me**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

**When you call my heart stops beating**

**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

Ryan thought that it really feels like forever. But he knows that someday, they'll see each other again.

**I know it feels like forever**

**I guess that's just the price I gotta pay**

**But when I come back home to feel your touch**

**Makes it better**

'**Till that day**

**There's nothing else that I can do**

**And I just can't take it**

**I just can't take it**

**Another day without you with me**

**It's like a blade that cuts right through me**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

**When you call my heart stops beating**

**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**

**But I can wait**

**I can wait forever**

After the song was finished, Kelsi thought and asked herself. "Should I wait for him?"

Ryan also asked himself. "Should I wait for her?" then they both remembered the song. "I can wait forever." They both said.

Every time they heard that song, it makes them strong and have faith in each other. They are still hoping that they will see each other again. And they know that someday that day will come.

**So, did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! This is my second story!**


End file.
